Kill Phil
'Kill Phil '''is a Season 19 special episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, Squidward finds out that his sister Trina is back with Phil after a long time behind bars. Time/Date *1:00 PM (Phil's release) *3:00 AM (Showdown) Characters *Squidward Tentacles *Phillip Townsend *Trina Tentacles *Magnum Malty *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene H. Krabs *Johnny Erain (realistic fish head) *Chuck Norris (debut) *Ahmed Sheap *Ollie Williams *Tom Tucker *Sheldon J. Plankton Plot She is constantly getting beaten up by him so Squidward decides to try and commit suicide by hanging himself. SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs find him and revive him, he discusses what happened and they plan on meeting him. So they have dinner together at a local restaurant and they try talking to him, he starts to get frustrated at them and beats them up and they have a massive brawl. Phil walks out the restaurant with Trina and they go home, leading Squidward and the gang to a huge plan. They decide to kill him, leading Squidward to take the most responsibility in the plan as he is the main distraction. They have a massive showdown at Bikini Bottom Demolition Derby at night when nobody is there. They are expecting him, all of a sudden the lights turn off and it goes pitch black. They come back on and they find Phil in a giant monster truck with Trina gagged in the passenger seat. Phil tries to kill them and they get out their weapons and battle him. Ollie Williams interrupts Johnny Erain's broadcast and tries to strangle him for no reason, meanwhile Ahmed Sheap is caught by the police after he was trying to kill Chuck Norris. So Chuck decided to help out Squidward. He battled Phil until they were down to 1:1, Chuck encouraged Squidward to get back up. Squidward got out a katana and sliced Phil in half, Trina cried and hugged Squidward. Everything went back to normal so they could all live their lives again. Trivia *This is Chuck Norris' debut. *Johnny Erain is later replaced by Ollie Williams after the accident. *Ahmed Sheap is also seen at the beginning walking by Squidward's house with a gun, unknown of what he was going to do with it. *This is the last episode with Johnny Erain. Media '''Kill Phil Theme: "'Right Behind You" by Valve Studio Orchestra 'Intro Music: "'Pruit Igoe" by Philip Glass 'Final Showdown Theme: "'A Batman Overture" by Elliot Goldenthal 'Outro Music: '"Unknown" by Unknown Artist 'Credits Song: '"Still Alive - Instrumental" by Jonathan Coulton Mom Fish.jpg|Meet the legend. Squidward alternate.jpg|Squidward's dream. Ollie Williams.gif|Ollie appears in this episode. RealisticFishHead.jpg|Johnny Erain's last appearance. JailPlankton.jpg|Plankton in prison. Harold (Leader Plankton!).png|An exploding Krabby Patty. Fish.jpg|He's back. 4ce410ac35890.preview-620.jpg|Gene Scallop's cameo. 4953516.jpg|"We're not helping you, tentacle pants." ToughFish.jpg|Phil's first appearance in the Krusty Krab. Love_that_squid.png|Trina's first appearance. ConManBody.jpg|"So, you like guns..." Flats'_Father_.jpg|Flats' father's cameo. Jack_M_Crazyfish.PNG|Jack M. Crazyfish's cameo. images (3).jpg|Magnum Malty makes his debut. Billy Burger.png|Billy Burger, at the age 37. Category:Season 19 Category:Episodes Category:Squidward's Lectures Category:Patrick Star Category:2012